C'est pas d'la tarte!
by Miya Morana
Summary: Ecrire pour aider - McKay se trouve une nouvelle obsession. SLASH


**C'est pas d'la tarte !**

Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre de « **Ecrire pour aider **» (voir mon profil pour plus d'informations).

Pour **Gâ-L**, qui m'a commandé un Ronon/Rodney : j'espère que ce petit délire te plaira. Tu excuseras le titre idiot, je manquais d'idée. :P

Longueur : 1137 mots

Merci à **Khellar** pour sa bêta-lecture.

oOo

« La tarte aux pommes.

- Sérieux ? » répliqua John en fronçant les sourcils. « Pour toi, le meilleur dessert au monde est la tarte aux pommes? A ce genre de question on est sensé répondre quelque chose comme_ la forêt noire_, ou autres chefs-d'oeuvre de pâtisserie. Pas la _tarte aux pommes_!

- Ah, mais je parle d'une vraie tarte aux pommes, » répliqua Rodney, « faite à partir de pommes non-traitées, avec juste la bonne quantité de sucre et de cannelle, et l'ingrédient secret de tante Jaqueline.

- Quel ingrédient secret ? » demanda la voix grave de Ronon.

« Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas dit 'l'ingrédient secret' il me semble. » Et il mordit avidement dans sa barre chocolatée. « Je me demande si Jeanie le sait... » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, « elle a toujours été très proche de cette vieille chouette. »

oOo

Ronon avait enfin réussi à trouver Rodney, après l'avoir cherché dans ses quartiers, dans son laboratoire, au mess, et, en désespoir de cause, au gymnase. Il avait fini par demander de l'aide au Colonel Carter, qui l'avait informé que le scientifique avait demandé l'autorisation pour investir un petit laboratoire isolé pour une 'étude personnelle'.

Le Canadien qui s'agitait présentement sous ses yeux avait tout de l'allure du chimiste fou classique. La chemise blanche en pagaille, les grosses lunettes de protection en plastique sur le nez, les cheveux ébouriffés, la fiole pleine d'un liquide jaune transparent entre ses doigts fébriles, qu'il levait en l'air pour mieux examiner son contenu à la lumière. Si Ronon avait été John, il l'aurait comparé à Doc. Mais le Satedien n'ayant jamais vu Retour vers le Futur, il se contenta de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Rodney sursauta, laissant presque tomber la fiole qui aurait immanquablement explosé en mille morceau en entrant en contact de manière quelque peu brutale avec le sol. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ronon qui le regardait les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Mais rien, je ne fais rien, absolument rien, » répondit-il à toute vitesse et de manière fort peu convaincante, cachant d'une façon qu'il voulait discrète la fiole dans son dos. Puis son regard suivit celui de l'autre homme pour aller se poser sur la moitié de tarte sur la table, sur le plateau de laquelle était une petite étiquette où la grande écriture ronde de Jeanie indiquait : 'Tarte aux pommes'. Il prit un air contrit.

« Bon, d'accord. Ma sœur refuse de me donner la recette, par contre elle m'a envoyé cette tarte ; ça fait 3 jours que j'essaie de déterminer la recette exacte de ce fichu truc! »

Ça le rendait dingue. Il avait dû demander un nombre incroyable de faveurs pour parvenir à se faire expédier la précieuse pâtisserie par la porte. Heureusement que grâce à la Midway Station le voyage ne prenait pas trop de temps, la tarte cent pour cent sans aditif ni conservateur n'aurait jamais tenu les deux semaines que prend le Daedalus pour faire le voyage de la Terre jusqu'à Atlantis. En fait, elle commençait déjà à être un peu sèche.

« C'est donc ici que tu te terrais ces trois derniers jours ? Et ça en valait la peine, au moins ?

- Non, il y a bien des traces d'un ingrédient inconnu, mais ces équipements anciens n'arrivent pas à l'identifier, et ça commence _légèrement_ à m'exaspérer, » fi-t-il en sortant une barre en chocolat de la poche de sa veste de chimiste fou.

« De toute façon, la recette ne te servirait à rien, on ne trouve pas de pommes ici, » fit Ronon en décroisant les bras et en s'approchant. Le scientifique, tout occupé à sa sustentation, ne remarqua le mouvement du guerrier que quand il fut juste devant lui.

« Plait-il ? »

Ronon lui arracha sa barre chocolatée des mains.

« Eh !

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir laissé en plan pendant trois jours, » fi-t-il en engloutissant le reste de la barre chocolatée.

Rodney le regarda bouche bée. C'était la première fois que Ronon osait lui voler sa nourriture. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de la primaire, quand la grosse brute de l'école lui volait son goûter. Puis les paroles du Satedien atteignirent enfin son cerveau privé de chocolat.

« Oh. Tu t'inquiétais. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Désolé, je suppose que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ça va te surprendre mais ça m'arrive, en de rares occasions. Je pense que mon esprit doit être trop occupé, même sur le niveau subconscient, à analyser et résoudre tant de différents problèmes d'une complexité extrême...

- Rodney ?

- Hm ?

- Tais-toi, » fit simplement Ronon avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Oui il s'était inquiété, oui il s'était demandé où diable son arrogant petit scientifique personnel avait bien pu disparaître ces trois derniers jours. Mais il supposa qu'il l'avait assez puni en lui volant sa friandise, et puis il pardonnait tout à ces lèvres qui tremblaient sous les siennes, à ces yeux qui se noyaient dans les siens, à ce corps qui frissonnait entre ses mains. Il poussa gentiment -enfin, aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait, il s'agit de Ronon tout de même- l'autre homme contre une table et entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements tendit que Rodney s'attaquait à son cou.

oOo

Rodney mit un moment à réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il était toujours dans le laboratoire, allongé sur un lit d'appoint qu'il avait lui-même installé là lorsqu'il avait entamé ses études sur la tarte aux pommes de Jenny. Un air rêveur passa sur son visage tandis qu'il se remémorait comment ils y avaient atterri après que Ronon l'ai passionnément pris sur une table. Il ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de son amant, le Satedien dormait toujours très peu et était par conséquence en général déjà levé lorsque lui-même se réveillait.

Il étira ses muscles endoloris et se mis à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce. C'est en enfilant sa blouse blanche qu'il remarqua la disparition.

oOo

« Ma tarte ! » s'écria Rodney en déboulant au mess les cheveux encore tout ébouriffés.

« Elle était délicieuse, » répondit John en avalant le dernier morceau de sa part. « C'était très généreux de ta part de nous en offrir.

- En effet, et je me doit d'admettre que c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute le meilleur dessert que j'ai jamais mangé, » ajouta Tayla. « Même si techniquement, c'était un petit-déjeuner.

- Tout va bien, Rodney ? » demanda Carter après avoir fini sa part.

Rodney les regardait tous avec des yeux ronds et la bouche bée. Puis il regarda Ronon dont le visage affichait un air goguenard.

« Relaxe, McKay. J'ai écrit à ta sœur qui a eut la gentillesse de m'envoyer la fameuse recette. » Le Satedien affichait à présent un air triomphant. « Cependant, il te faudra la mériter. »

Tous regardèrent les deux hommes sans comprendre pourquoi ils semblaient amusés.


End file.
